You're Gonna Lose that Girl
by Lady Nuit
Summary: He chocked , he knows he did, he needs to make it up to her fast.


**Review and yeah, yeah I don't own anything. **

_**Jeevas Household 11:00pm **_

Carys closed the door and sighed, for once again the boy had messed up. She knew that every single time her best friend came in tears; there was one reason for those tears and that reason was named Nate. She looked at her best friend and tried not to cringe. Her friend, always seen carrying a smile was now frowning , her once happy brown eyes were red and filled with tears, and as for her mouth, once throwing out laughter was now bawling and making wailing noises.

"What did he do?" she asked tentatively.

"He….he told me that we should just be professional and broke our engagement." She whispered

Carys' eyes widened and she chocked on her vodka.

"You have to be kidding me, he ……HE TOLD YOU THAT?!" she was angry.

"Y-yes" she hiccupped "After we …..we oh lord we ….." she didn't finish and continued to cry.

"THAT CONNIVING…IDIOT!" Carys was absolutely seething.

Angel only cried more and covered her face trembling.

"I told him I loved him" she whispered. "It's my fault"

'This girl is crazy, he broke her' Carys thought.

"It is not your fault and honestly he should have known you loved him, I mean really everyone knew that you loved him, it was always on your face. Your face lit up when he simply sat next to you!" Carys said as if Angel was a child.

Angel closed her eyes and nodded. She held her heart on her sleeve and Nate had taken it, embraced it and then out of nowhere he ripped it. She looked a mess and she knew it , her hair was a mess her face red, and also her clothes were all ruffled.

"I need to move out" Angel whispered.

"No, don't you dare move out" Carys reprimanded her.

Angel looked up at her, clearly showing her confusion.

"Why not?" Angel asked softly.

"Because you will show him what he is missing. You won't look a mess tomorrow, and you will flirt with every guy, minus my husband, showing him that you don't need his albino ass" Carys said assured.

Angel took in a shaky breath and nodded.

"Okay, but please help me? Please?" Angel whimpered out.

"Sure lovely, but right now, slip out of your clothing and go take a shower. You're staying here tonight while we plan it all out ok?" Carys said in a motherly tone.

Angel showed a shaky smile and nodded.

"Thanks Chica" Angel said and hugged her friend .

Carys kissed her forehead and sent her off, and when Angel was out of earshot she turned angry once again.

"He will pay for what he did" she muttered. "I wonder how Matt is doing"

_**River Household 11:30 pm **_

Near was in the middle of the living room playing with his toy robot. He looked absolutely normal, if no one knew him. For the people that knew him well enough, it was obvious he was thinking. He had a blank stare at first sight, but if you stared at him longer it would be obvious he was frowning and his eyes were even more blank than usual.

"You look like Crap" Matt muttered

Near looked up and glared not uttering a word.

"You're going to lose that girl" Matt said after a moment of silence.

"Please for once act amicable and silence yourself" Near said in a drone voice.

Matt chuckled.

"Well, well, well don't take your anger out on me; after all I wasn't the one who broke up with my girl" Matt said shrugging.

Near turned to him eyes showing anger.

"A break up defines someone was together as a couple, we were never a couple" Near muttered.

Near clearly saw Matt's eyes hardened and his smirk turned to a thin straight line.

"Don't talk about her like that. You know I might not be fond of you, but Angel…..she's just what her name implies. I know what you did to her…….Carys will kill you" Matt said in a deadly voice.

Near huffed and played with his robot.

"She is not what her name implies" Near muttered.

Matt glared and pulled the robot from Nate's grasps.

"You know, I don't usually get into that relationship crap, but Angel is a good girl and who really knows what she saw in you. But she did see something and no one will ever see it again" Matt hissed.

"Give that back" Near said in a steady voice

"Why do you say she is not what her name implies hm?" Matt asked.

"Doesn't matter, give me back my robot" Near said showing some anger.

"Not until you answer my question" Matt replied smirking.

"She is no Angel….Mello said so" Near hissed and pulled the robot back.

Matt raised his eyebrows and before he replied they heard the door open.

"What did I say?" Mello interrupted their conversation.

"You said she and you might have been involved" Near frowned childishly.

Mello bursted out laughing and held his stomach.

"You" he chuckled "You thought I was serious?!" Mello replied.

Matt shook his head and plopped down on the couch. Near paled, which was hard to notice in his pale skin. His eyes showed some sort of remorse and stupidity.

"I was joking around you know. She's really cute and all, I mean I would go for her …you know if she wasn't so damn loyal to you. But why are you gossiping with good ol' Matty here eh?" Mello asked.

"He broke up with Angel, taking your comment seriously" Matt replied drinking his beer.

"I can't believe I listened to a buffoon" Near muttered.

"There is a silver lining you know" Mello said after a while.

"Which is?" Matt questioned.

"She's single now…….and she's hopefully ready to mingle." Mello said with a feral grin.

Mello ducked immediately after seeing a robot flying his direction. He chuckled as he heard an animalistic growl coming from Near. He saw Matt stepping in front of Near, preventing him from attacking Mello.

"Shut up" Near hissed.

"Look you broke the robot just like you broke your relationship" Mello sneered.

Near jumped, but since Matt was stronger he barely held him back.

"Stop acting like idiots. I hate being the adult here, now behave!" Matt said at his wits end.

Near calmed down and pulled himself away.

"I need to fix this" Near muttered

Matt sighed and finished his beer.

"Let's go Mells" Matt said.

Mello shrugged and walked away with Matt, but as he left he put on the radio to one of Angel's favorite songs, not to mention a song appropriate to the moment.

_You're gonna lose that girl.  
Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that girl  
You're gonna lose that girl.  
Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that girl_

_If you don't take her out tonight,  
She's gonna change her mind,  
She's gonna change her mind  
And I will take her out tonight,  
And I will treat her kind.  
I'm gonna treat her kind_

_You're gonna lose that girl.  
Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that girl  
You're gonna lose that girl.  
Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that girl_

_If you don't treat her right, my friend,  
You're gonna find her gone,  
You're gonna find her gone  
'cause I will treat her right, and then  
You'll be the lonely one.  
You're not the only one_

_I'll make a point  
Of taking her away from you, yeah,  
watch what you do  
The way you treat her what else can I do?_

_You're gonna-_

Near disconnected it hissing out in anger. He then walked over to the carpet and sighed trying to solve his problem.

_**Next morning, 7:00am **_

Angel took a deep breath and smiled slightly as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down luv, he can smell your fear. Just act strong and do what Carys said eh?" Matt said and kissed her cheek.

Angel kissed his cheek and nodded determined.

The doors opened and she entered acting as if nothing happened. She felt the pair of eyes she loved to stare at, piercing her soul. She walked in confidently just as she had practiced with Carys and smiled brightly at the first person she saw, which happened to be Mello.

"Hello Mello" she said cheerily.

Mello turned to her and let out a dashing smile.

"Hello little Vixen, how are you this lovely morning hm?" He asked leaning down her direction.

She looked down and remembered something embarrassing causing her cheeks to redden so it would look like he affected her.

"Oh I am great, and you?" she asked making small talk.

"Great now that you're here" Mello whispered and brushed his lips over her earlobe, causing a real blush to appear. "I was wondering…."he whispered. "Want to-"

"Miss Mizu please come over here I need your opinion on this" Near said in a commanding voice.

Angel sighed and smiled sheepishly and began to walk over to Near. Before she walked over she saw Gevanni and blushed involuntarily. She always thought he was good looking and Carys had told her to work with that knowing it would anger Near.

"In a second Near" she said and she hid a smile noticing that Near winced. She would always call him Nate.

She walked over to Stephen Gevanni aka Stephen Loud and sat at the corner of his desk.

"Morning Stephen." she said smiling shyly.

He looked up and smiled kindly.

"Well hello there Miss Mizu" He said with a charming smile.

She inadvertently blushed and let out a giggle that seemed like an echo to Near's ears.

"I was wondering if you needed help with anything." She asked and leaned down his direction.

His smile faltered for a second as a fine line of sheepishness appeared on his cheeks.

"Nothing a sweetheart like you should be doing" he said coughing .

She smiled and shrugged kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Well, tell me if you need any help" she said sweetly and hopped off his desk and went to find Near.

Angel smiled shyly thinking about what she did to Stephan, but at the corner of her eye she noticed Carys smiling and giving her the thumbs up while Matt chuckled clearly amused.

"You called Near?" she asked professionally.

"I need to talk to you about-" Near was interrupted by her.

"No worries Near, I will be taking my things out of your room tonight, I am sure I can move in with Mello" she said shrugging.

Near raised his hand stopping her.

"That is not what I wanted to talk abou- you know what yes, let's go to the room so I can show you what is yours and mine" he said and got up from his seat.

Angel felt a blow to her gut as he told her he did want her to move out. She closed her eyes holding back tears and nodded walking ahead of him. As she walked into the room , she looked confused as she heard the door being locked.

"So what do you want me to take" she said professionally.

"Why did you do it" Near said unexpectedly.

She turned to him confused.

"Do what?" she asked him.

He walked towards her and she stepped back, showing confusion. She was then surprised when she hit the wall.

"Why did you flirt with Mello" he said and put his hand on the wall, right next to her head.

"W-well I-"

"Why did you kiss Gevanni hm?" he hissed out Stephen's name as if it were poisoned.

She trembled with a mixture of fear and to her embarrassment arousal.

"Look Near I-"

"Nate" he said interrupting her.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Don't call me what they call me, call me Nate ……like you used to" he whispered.

Her eyes softened, but she refused to give in. She took a deep breath.

"Nate…." She saw his eyes brighten up and was determined to crush it like he crushed her . "I am a single woman and I have the right to seek out someone to fulfill my needs" she said in a serious voice.

He pushed his body closer to her, pressing her to the wall.

"You are not single" he hissed.

She looked up at him angry.

"You made it clear we had no relationship, so you have no right to tell me anything" she sneered.

He slipped his hand in her hair and pulled her head forward to kiss her roughly. Her eyes widened in surprise and she began to struggle. He groaned in annoyance and pushed his body closer molding their bodies together. When he heard he whimper is when he slipped his hand down to lift her leg and wrap it around his waist. She cried out and murmured protests.

"No…Nate" she said breathless "I don't ……we can't…we shouldn't" she whimpered.

"We must, who's stopping us" Near muttered and kissed her roughly once again.

She moaned and lifted her hand running her fingers through his hair. She pushed her chest to his and she tugged his hair roughly. He smirked against her wanting lips and cupped her bottom. He lifted her up and she wrapped her other leg around him. She whimpered and arched to him when he ground his hips against her.

"Oh Nate" she whispered his name.

"Come on baby please" he whispered.

"Yes please Nate" she whined.

He groaned and slipped his hands into her shirt. He ran her hands down her back and she shivered feeling his cold hands against her skin. He kissed her neck and murmured against her.

"So soft, so warm" he whispered.

She whimpered and tugged his shirt getting frustrated with herself and the offending clothing.

'_Why do you always turn to putty when he touches you eh? You were supposed to be angry with him, not aroused! Stop it! If you want sex find someone else, don't come crawling back to someone who doesn't care about you and who is using for sex' _her conscious chastised her.

Angel frowned thinking her conscious was absolutely right, she had to stop. Her body was the only problem, for it trembled under his administrations and careful caresses. She loved feeling his thin long fingers down her body and him movements, treating her like crystal. She pushed against his chest determined to get out of this amazing torture.

"Stop" she rasped out.

"Why should I?" he said breathing heavily and grinding his arousal to her.

She bit her lip and stopped herself from moaning.

"Because I won't ….I can't, it's just not right"

He rolled his eyes and smirked making her tremble out of arousal. She cursed her body, and cursed the joy of sex as well. She enjoyed the act with Near, for he was her first and in her mind her only, but apparently maybe he viewed sex as just sex. She gritted her teeth and made a decision. She pushed him from her and his face showed surprise , that was until she pushed him onto the bed. She straddled him and pulled off his shirt showing her anger. He had to admit he was surprised at her actions, when she would disrobe him, she would usually take her time and be gentle. He was taken out of his reverie , crying out noticing how she had given him a love bit on his neck.

He looked up at her wondering why she was being so aggressive and when he saw her eyes , what he saw there surprised him; she was absolutely livid, with a high level of arousal. She glared and slide down to his chest and bit him once again. He closed his eyes and groaned noticing the tables had turned. She ran her nails down his chest angrily and he winced feeling those leaving marks. He noticed how she was rough as if it was hurting her too, but the anger would not go away. She then took off her remaining clothing and then pulled his pants off roughly. He was going to tell her what he usually did when he saw her in the nude.

"You're –mmph" he was then stopped when she kissed him roughly.

His eyes widened as she was being bold and how she was not flushed like she usually was when he saw her naked. No matter how many times they had sex, no! Make love, Make love, he repeated to himself, she was shy, but the noises she made were delicious. He was too caught up in the kiss and then groaned into it as she had slipped him in roughly.

He arched his hips towards hers and she mewled softly and began to move her hips. He noticed she was thrusting him in rougher than usual, bruising both of them in the process, but she didn't seem to care. His hands went to her hips and caressed them as she moved and he kissed up to her breast taking one into his mouth. She moaned as he began to suckle them and his movements were so loving compared to her rough ones.

She then began to tremble and he noticed. He knew it was not from an orgasm, but he knew she was close. He then slid his hand down to her clit eliciting the best music he had ever heard coming from her lips. She then arched and climaxed, surprising him that he did not climax along with her.

'_She did it for herself and punished me for hurting her' _he thought.

He then saw a tear coming down her cheek. She began to tremble and he pulled her to his chest . He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I am sorry" he kept repeating to her like a mantra.

She trembled and he felt that he had broken her. He held her closer and murmured something he truly felt and feared.

"I love you, don't leave me" he whispered

She looked up at him with her sad brown eyes and she leaned up to kiss him softly. He smiled softly feeling that he had his girlfriend back. He really felt that he owed her more. He kissed her back and caressed her body, which shivered with his caresses. He then turned them over so she was on her back. She looked up at him and smiled tentatively, while he stared down at her intensely. He leaned down and kissed her collarbone and licked it eliciting a whimper from her. He then remembered the men in the other room and bit her making her gasp. He licked it once more and whispered in her ear.

"Show's that you are mine" He murmured and flicked his tongue .

She shivered and nodded, closing her eyes.

"I can never escape you can I?" she whispered to him.

He visibly tensed and looked down at her.

"You want to leave?" he asked feeling his heart was about to be ripped out.

She smiled softly as she looked up at him. His position over her was showing how tense he was, as his muscles were shown. She lifted her hand and giggled slightly as he automatically nuzzled it.

"Well not necessarily, but when I try to leave, you seem to always reel me in. You are my addiction, as if I cannot live without you. You make me depend on you both by body and soul." She ranted .

He could not help but smile childishly and lifted her upper body to kiss her with all he had.

"I will sound selfish and I don't care that I do but I love that you need me. I need you to be dependent on me. You are my drug, my addiction as well and well, I hurt you in a jealous fit I had. I will admit it was most childish" he said softly.

She sighed and ran her fingers down the scratch marks she had given him and frowned.

"Sorry for that" she whispered.

He only replied by nuzzling the crook of her neck and kissing it. He then began to move within her, making her jerk in surprise forgetting he was still in her. She arched and whimpered feeling that it was their usual tempo. She moaned and caressed his back as he moved in her with most delicacy.

"Nate" she gasped and bit her lip .

He smiled hearing his name from her lips and began to thrust faster getting closer to his climax. He began to move faster wanting her to climax with her. She moaned and licked his chest.

"Nate, its fine" she said, but he shook his head determined to finish what he wanted.

He licked and suckled while his hand slid down to make her climax faster. She bucked her hips and moaned lifting her hand and tugged his hair to her direction and kissed him roughly. She then grinded her hips as they both climaxed. They held each other close as she cooed to him how she loved him to, though he had hurt her. He whispered the same to her kissing her face all over. She felt him slip out of her and she felt deliciously numb. She rolled to his side and closed her eyes and snuggled as he pulled her to his chest. She put her head on it and she fell into slumber not before hearing Near muttering……..

"Mine"

**The Next Morning……**

"They never came out did they" Mello commented to his partners in crime.

"Nope" Carys said.

"Who cares, look Carys I did what you wanted , now can we leave?" Matt groaned.

She laughed and shook her head no.

"We have a case to work on and plus, since Near is busy we are in charge to continue to work on it" she replied.

"That lucky bastard" Mello sighed.

Matt groaned and went to get a cup of coffee. Suddenly they heard the door creak open and they all turned to see Angel with her hair being a mass of curls all messy, her eyes still held sleep in them and also her she was wearing a white shirt that clearly belonged to Near , while on her foot she had one sock.

"Mornin'" she mumbled and went to get two cups of coffee.

Carys giggled seeing the big love bite on her neck and Angel saw the boys smirk.

"I bet it was a very good morning eh Princess?" Matt said chuckling.

She blushed and began to make the coffee.

"Back off, just because you haven't gotten laid doesn't mean you have to tease me." She said.

Matt glared while Mello laughed hard at her comment.

"I love when she does this. After makeup sex she is such a smart ass" Carys laughed.

" I love it when she gets Matt" Mello chuckled "Plus how she looks the morning after"

"Oh shut up" Matt said almost pouting .

"How is the coffee coming?" Near said popping his head out of the door.

"Coming" she said and walked to the door before closing she heard Matt mutter.

"That's what she said last night"

She handed the coffee to Near and turned with a sweet innocent smile to say.

"Unlike you who probably has a case of blue balls" she smirked and closed the door hearing him curse.

**The End…….for now **

**Please review 333**


End file.
